Plague Doctor
en:Plague Doctor Plague Doctor（O-01-45、ペスト医師）は、黒い帽子と外套、ペストマスクを着用した人型アブノーマリティです。 腕の代わりに黒い大きな翼を持ち、首元には羽毛のカラーがあります。 彼の服装は、14世紀に蔓延したある疫病の治療を専門とする、ペスト医師と呼ばれた人々の服装に似ています。 マスクのためにどこに視線を向けているかは不明です。Lobotomy Corporation Artbook __TOC__ 特殊能力 ペスト医師は独立した複数の特殊能力を持ちます。 ①'作業結果が良い'と特殊能力が発動します。 特殊能力が発動するとペスト医師は作業を行った職員に「'洗礼'」を施します。 洗礼が完了すると、古い時計が画面に現れます。 間もなく時計の針が動き出し、洗礼を受けた職員の名が時計に刻まれ、画面下部に専用の文章が表示されます。 洗礼を受けた職員は「'Bless（祝福）'」と呼ばれる特殊なギフトを受け取り、以降'ペスト医師に対する作業を行うことができなくなります'。 洗礼の演出が完了する前に一日を終えると、職員への洗礼はキャンセルされます。 洗礼を終えるたびに、ペスト医師の外見が変化します。 ペスト医師の外見と洗礼の回数は内部で記録されており、'ゲームを一日目から再開しても以前の状態が保持'されます。 ②'クリフォトカウンターが0になる'と特殊能力が発動します。 カウンターは以下の条件で減少します。 * 作業結果が悪い * レベルII以上の非常事態（Second Trumpet）が発生 特殊能力が発動するとペスト医師は'ランダムで選ばれたエージェント1名を自身の収容室へと引き寄せます'。 引き寄せられているエージェントをクリックしても、その移動を止めることはできません。 エージェントがペスト医師の収容室に入室すると、ペスト医師は上記の'洗礼を施します'。 ③以下の条件を満たすと特殊能力が発動します。 *'一日をクリアして次の日へ進む' *'ゲームを再起動する' この能力は配備フェイズで発生し、ランダムで選ばれた'他のアブノーマリティと収容室の位置を入れ替えます'。 これによって、部門に混乱が生じる可能性があります。 施設内に触れてはならないが収容されている場合は、特に危険です。 プレイヤーは入れ替わった収容室の位置を確認してから、エージェントの配備を変更することが可能です。 ④'ペスト医師が計12人の職員に洗礼を施す'と特殊能力が発動します。 特殊能力が発動すると洗礼時のものと同じ古い時計が画面に表示されます。 その後、鐘の音と共に、祝福を受けた12人の職員たちへとカメラが順番に移動します。 祝福された職員が足りていない場合は施設内の全職員から不足分を補うようにランダムな抽選が行われます。 カメラに映った職員は、'使徒と呼ばれるアブノーマリティに変貌して死亡'します。 ペスト医師は、第二の形態である白夜に姿を変えて'収容違反を起こします'。 由来 由来の詳細は現在知られていませんが、自らの意志で施設に来たと言われています。 それは聖書の起源により、第二の形態への変貌を目的としていると考えられています。 詳細 ペスト医師は、'洞察'と'愛着'と'抑圧'、'本能'の順に作業を好みます。 :洞察と'愛着'と'抑圧'には作業レベルに関わらず'高い'反応を示します。 :本能には作業レベルに関わらず普通の反応を示します。 他のアブノーマリティと同様に、エネルギー生成量は作業終了時のPE-BOXの数によって決まります。 ペスト医師の作業結果は、悪い、普通、良いの3つのセクションに分かれています。 作業終了時のPE-BOXが0～3個だと悪い、4～7個だと普通、8～10個だと良い結果になります。 作業終了後の待機時間は約10秒で、クリフォトカウンターの初期値は1です。 開放可能な情報/アップグレード 基本情報 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) :アブノーマリティの名前、オブジェクト分類、危険レベル (ZAYIN)、肖像、攻撃タイプ (WHITE, 1 - 2)、 E-Boxeの容量 (10)、気分状態、クリフォトカウンターをアンロックします。 本能/洞察/愛着/抑圧 作業方法リスト (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) :各作業のレベルごとの成功確率をアンロックします。 管理方法 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * ＜管理方法 1＞ ** 作業結果が悪い場合、クリフォトカウンターが減少した。 * ＜管理方法 2＞ ** 作業結果が良い場合、クリフォトカウンターが減少した。そして、ペスト医師は作業を行った職員に洗礼を施した。 * ＜管理方法 3＞ ** レベルII以上の非常事態が起きるとクリフォトカウンターが減少した。 * ＜管理方法 4＞ ** クリフォトカウンターが0になると、ペスト医師に招かれた職員が収容室に入り洗礼を受けた。 * ＜管理方法 5＞ ** ペスト医師の洗礼を受けた職員は 祝福を受けし者へと生まれ変わるだろう。 脱走情報 (Cost: 100,000 PE Boxes) :脱走可能であるかの情報と属性耐性、クリフォトカウンターの最大値 (1) をアンロックします。 :：脱走しないオブジェクトです :※実際のゲーム内ではこの情報はロックされ、開放することはできません。 0.4 |Level 2 Instinct% = 0.4 |Level 3 Instinct% = 0.4 |Level 4 Instinct% = 0.4 |Level 5 Instinct% = 0.4 |Level 1 Insight% = 0.6 |Level 2 Insight% = 0.6 |Level 3 Insight% = 0.6 |Level 4 Insight% = 0.6 |Level 5 Insight% = 0.6 |Level 1 Attachment% = 0.6 |Level 2 Attachment% = 0.6 |Level 3 Attachment% = 0.6 |Level 4 Attachment% = 0.6 |Level 5 Attachment% = 0.6 |Level 1 Repression% = 0.6 |Level 2 Repression% = 0.6 |Level 3 Repression% = 0.6 |Level 4 Repression% = 0.6 |Level 5 Repression% = 0.6 }} 観測レベル レベル 1 (1 セクション開放): 作業成功率 +5% レベル 2 (2 セクション開放): 作業速度 +5 レベル 3 (3 セクション開放): 作業成功率 +5% :ギフト「Bless」をアンロックします。 後頭部に現れる円形の光で、洗礼を受けた職員に付与されます。 装着効果：全ステータス +6 レベル 4 (すべての詳細の開放): 作業速度 +5 （開放不可能） ストーリー * 黒いソフト帽とくちばしマスク。 腕や脚の代わりに巨大な黒い翼がある。 人間とコミュニケーションができるが会話を好まない。 それは単独でこの施設に来た。 世界は恐ろしい病に侵されており、自分だけが病を治療できると主張した。 我々はその「病」について何も見つけることができなかった。 * アブノーマリティは、負傷したり病気になった職員を治療するのを好む。 それは他者を助けるときに満足感を示し、同情的で慈悲深い。 一週間の観察を経て、我々は攻撃、暴力、逃亡を試みないことを発見した。 このアブノーマリティはきわめて「優しい」。 （職員のうちの12人がこのアブノーマリティを説明するためにこの言葉を使用した） そして私たちにとって有益であると仮定できる。 * 魔法少女を鎮圧した際に深刻な傷を負った職員アレックスは、傷が完全に治癒していない状態でこのアブノーマリティの収容室に入った。 寡黙なアブノーマリティは、職員の傷を見てすぐに話を始めた。 * ＜観測記録＞ ::アブノーマリティが尋ねてきた。 「なぜあなたはその傷を治療していないのですか？」 ::アレックスは言った。 「私は応急処置をしました。ただ適切な治療をする時間がなかった。」 ::その後、ペスト医師が答えた。 「あなたのあらゆる病を治し、あなたを治療しましょう。」 ::アレックスの傷が治り、彼は収容室から出てきた。 フレーバーテキスト * "ペスト医師は自分の意志でこの施設に来たと言います。" * "ペスト医師は自分自身の内部に閉じ込められている人に自由を与え、壊れた人の世話をする。" * "ペスト医師は未知の病気を患っている村を訪問しました。" * "この名も無き医者が現れたのは、夜明けでした。" * "誰もが望みを捨てたとき、医者を名乗る覆面をした男は現れました。" * "職員＜Name＞は、ペスト医師の部屋を訪問することに対して不安がありません。" * "職員＜Name＞はペスト医師の収容室に行くとき、最も安心します。" * "＜Name＞はすべてのアブノーマリティがペスト医師のように静かで、穏やかなことを望みます。" * "ペスト医師は静かで落ち着いた声で、負傷した人々を治療するのを好みます。" * "ペスト医師は、一人で瞑想したり、他人の世話を続けたいと考えています。" * "ペスト医師は言います。 「私は病気を治療するためにここにいます。その日が来たとき私を見つけてください。あなたを助けましょう。」" * "ペスト医師は言います。 「マスクの裏には何もありません、なぜならば、肉は時間の流れの束縛を受けます、しかし、魂は不滅です。」" * "ペスト医師は言います。 「私は、あなたの人生を世界の破壊と終わりから救います。私を信じてください。」" 洗礼： *第１使徒（マタイ16章18節） ＜Name1＞あなたは使徒である。この岩の上に私の教会を建てよう、死の門もそれには打ち勝てない。 あなたはペテロである。わたしはこの岩の上に、わたしの召会を建てる。ハデスの門も、それに勝つことはない。 And I tell you that you are Peter, and on this rock I will build my church, and the gates of Hades will not overcome it. *第２使徒（マタイ24章3節） これがいつ起こるのか？あなたが来る時と終わりの時を私たちに告げたまえ。 「わたしたちにお話しください。いつ、これらの事があるのですか？ 　また、あなたが来られることのしるしと、この時代の満了のしるしは何ですか？」 "Tell us," they said, "when will this happen, and what will be the sign of your coming and of the end of the age?" *第３使徒（ルカ9章54節） 火が天から降りて、彼らを滅ぼすことをお望みですか？ 「主よ、天から火を下して、彼らを焼き尽くすように命じましょうか？」 "Lord, do you want us to call fire down from heaven to destroy them?" *第４使徒（マルコ3章17節） 彼は＜Name3＞と＜Name4＞の使徒にボアネルゲという名前を告げた、これは『雷の子』を意味します。 またゼベダイの子ヤコブと、ヤコブの兄弟ヨハネには、ボアネルゲ、すなわち雷の子という名を与えられた。 James son of Zebedee and his brother John (to them he gave the name Boanerges, which means "sons of thunder") *第５使徒（ヨハネ14章8節） 使徒＜Name5＞は言った。『私たちに父を見せて下さい、それだけで十分です。』 ピリポが彼に言った、「主よ、わたしたちに父を見せてください。そうすれば、わたしたちは満足します。」 Philip said, "Lord, show us the Father and that will be enough for us." *第６使徒（マタイ9章9節） 使徒＜Name6＞を見て『私についてきなさい』と言った、＜Name6＞は起きて彼に続いた。 マタイと呼ばれる人が収税所に座っているのをご覧になり、「わたしについて来なさい」と言われた。 すると彼は立って、イエスに従って行った。 As Jesus went on from there, he saw a man named Matthew sitting at the tax collector’s booth. "Follow me," he told him, and Matthew got up and followed him. *第７使徒（使徒言行録8章9節） 使徒＜Name7＞と名付けられた男は、熟練した奇跡で民を驚かせた。 さて、シモンといわれる一人の男は、以前からその町で魔術を行ない、 サマリヤの人々を驚かして、自分を偉大であるかのように言っていた。 Now for some time a man named Simon had practiced sorcery in the city and amazed all the people of Samaria. He boasted that he was someone great. *第８使徒（ヨハネ11章16節） 使徒＜Name8＞が、他の弟子たちにこう言った。『私たちも一緒に死のう。』 そこで、デドモと呼ばれるトマスが、仲間の弟子に言った、「わたしたちも行って、彼と一緒に死のう。」 Then Thomas (also known as Didymus) said to the rest of the disciples, "Let us also go, that we may die with him." *第９使徒（ヨハネ1章49節） 使徒＜Name9＞が答えた。『あなたが彼の息子で、あなたは王である。』 ナタナエルは答えた、「ラビ、あなたは神の御子です。あなたはイスラエルの王です。」 Then Nathanael declared, "Rabbi, you are the Son of God; you are the king of Israel." *第10使徒（ヨハネ14章22節） 使徒＜Name10＞が言った。『なぜ私たちに自分をあらわし、世界にはあらわさないのですか？』 イスカリオテでないユダがイエスに言った、 「主よ、あなたはご自身をわたしたちに現そうとしているのに、世に現そう\とされないのは、どうしてですか？」 Then Judas (not Judas Iscariot) said, "But, Lord, why do you intend to show yourself to us and not to the world?" *第11使徒（ガラテヤ6章17節） 今から、誰もが私を苦しめてはいけない、私は私の体に彼の痕跡をつけている。 これからは、だれもわたしを煩わさないでいただきたい。わたしは、イエスの焼き印をこの身に帯びているのですから。 From now on, let no one cause me trouble, for I bear on my body the marks of Jesus. *第12使徒（ヨハネ6章70節） 私はあなたがた十二人を選ばない、しかし、あなたがたのうちの一人に悪魔がいる。 「あなたがた十二人を選んだのはわたしではなかったか？ それなのに、あなたがたの一人は悪魔である。」 Then Jesus replied, "Have I not chosen you, the Twelve? Yet one of you is a devil!" 余談 * ペスト医師は、1340年から1500年の間に流行した疫病の治療を専門とする、鳥のようなマスクを被った同名の医師たちをモチーフにしているように見える。 彼らは瘴気によって病が広がるのを防ぐために、くちばし部が薬草類で満たされたマスクを着用していた。 * 傷病者を治療するというペスト医師の性質は、キリスト教の教えを暗示している可能性がある。 * ペスト医師は観測レベルを3まで上げても図鑑に登録されない。白夜が図鑑に登録されるとペスト医師も登録される。 ** 表示上、脱走情報を開示するには'100,000PE-Box'必要であり、不可能である。 * ペスト医師の声は洗礼に招かれた者にのみ聞くことが可能である。 * 洗礼進行時のフレーバーテキストは四福音書（マタイ・マルコ・ルカ・ヨハネ）、および使徒言行録とガラテヤの信徒への手紙から引用されている。 * アートブックメモ ** 招かれた者にのみその声が聞こえる ** マスクによりその目はよく見えない、どこを見ているのかもわからない。 ** 祝福は聖なるものである ** O-01-45に招かれた職員、彼らはすぐさま洗礼を施される。 参考文献： 要検証 以下の項目について情報が不足しています。記載情報に誤りの可能性があれば、コメントしてください。 ギャラリー PlagueDoctorContainment.png|ペスト医師の収容室 PlagueDoctorDaptism1.png|洗礼を始めるペスト医師 PlagueDoctorDaptism2.png|職員を羽で包み隠す PlagueDoctorDaptism3.png|洗礼を施す PlagueDoctorDaptism4.png|洗礼を終えたペスト医師 PlagueDoctorAbility_First.png|ペスト医師の時計 最初の洗礼の後 BlessedAgent.png|洗礼を受け、祝福された職員 PlagueDoctor_SecondForm.png|1回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_ThirdForm.png|2回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_FourthForm.png|3回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_FifthForm.png|4回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_SixthForm.png|5回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_SeventhForm.png|6回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_EighthForm.png|7回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_NinthForm.png|8回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_TenthForm.png|9回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_EleventhForm.png|10回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctor_FinalForm.png|11回の洗礼を終えた姿 PlagueDoctorInfo.png|ペスト医師の詳細情報 Plague Doctor Full Artwork.gif|レガシー版の肖像 Ab45-0.png 他のアブノーマリティとの投票比較とそれに関するコメントはこちらから編集タブ横のコメントへ。 カテゴリ:Original カテゴリ:Humanoid カテゴリ:ZAYIN カテゴリ:Abnormalities